


Лето тридцать первого

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skinny!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: – Мы будем дружить, когда я вернусь?





	

— Целый месяц? — как Джеймс ни старался, не выдать внезапной обиды не удалось, голос стал тонким и дурацким. — Что вы там делать-то будете?

— Понятия не имею, — Стив поднял ногу, разглядывая сбегающие по ней капли, и опустил обратно в мутноватую воду. — Что обычно делают в гостях у тетушек?

— Следят за младшими, — скривился Джеймс. — Но это тебе точно не грозит. Может, у нее ферма?

Роджерс помотал головой, прежде чем откинуться на прогретые доски. Солнце превратило его волосы в бледное золото, отсвечивающее не хуже бликов на волнах.

— Она живет почти в городе, так что вряд ли. Буду сидеть дома, наверное. Рисовать.

— Нарисуй мне кита, — сощурившись и вглядываясь вдаль, будто ожидая увидеть кита прямо сейчас, произнес Барнс. — Повешу над кроватью, — на стенах в его части комнаты и так почти не было места от рисунков Стива, но он продолжал выпрашивать новые.

Джеймс вытащил ноги из воды и сел вполоборота, разглядывая лежащего Стива. В распахнутой рубашке виднелся впалый белый живот — загар к Роджерсу не приставал совсем, разве что сжигая кожу до красноты и облезающих лоскутов.

Протянув руку, Джеймс запахнул полы его одежды. Стив фыркнул и выпятил грудь, на которой можно было пересчитать все ребра.

— Сгоришь, — напомнил ему Барнс. Роджерс фыркнул снова.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только стрекотом кузнечиков в теплой траве возле пирса. Где-то вдалеке прогудел пароход, спугнув стаю чаек.

— Бак, — неуверенность, звучащая в прервавшем молчание имени, заставила Джеймса встрепенуться и пристально посмотреть на неожиданно серьезно смотрящего на него Стива. — Мы будем дружить, когда я вернусь?

Барнс аж подпрыгнул от возмущения, пихнул его в бок, пряча за дразнящим жестом вдруг сдавившее сердце беспокойство.

— Ты кретин, Стив. Мы будем дружить даже пока ты живешь у тетки. И потом. И всегда, — отрывисто и немного разочарованно закончил Джеймс. Будто Роджерс не может поверить, что нужен ему по-настоящему!

Тонкие пальцы со следами краски под ногтями сжали его запястье в извиняющемся жесте.

 

— Не влезай там в драки, хорошо? — они стояли у входа в дом Стива. По-прежнему было тепло, но оба кутались в одежду, словно от сквозняка. — Я не смогу тебя прикрыть, если что.

— Раньше я как-то справлялся без тебя, — Роджерс улыбнулся почти без подначивания.

— Ага, я помню.

Вновь вернулась неловкая тишина. Стив оглянулся на горящий в окне свет, гадая, достанется ли ему от матери. Было почти плевать, но все же не совсем.

Джеймс протянул ему руку.

— До встречи через месяц.

— До встречи. Не скучай, — зачем-то ляпнул Роджерс, на миг вырвав из глубины серых глаз Барнса странное выражение.

Только дождавшись, когда дверь за Стивом захлопнется, тот заставил себя развернуться и пойти домой. Уже у самого порога Джеймс вспомнил, что не спросил точную дату его возвращения. Неважно, можно съездить на вокзал и узнать.

 

Когда спустя месяц Стив топтался в тамбуре вагона, с нетерпением ожидая окончательной остановки, он был уверен, что прошло не три десятка дней, а никак не меньше трех сотен. А то и тысяч — так медленно время не тянулось даже на больничной койке. Последняя хотя бы была расположена в родном Бруклине, а не у черта на рогах.

Перестук колес становился все медленнее и тише, одновременно ускоряя биение сердца. Еще совсем немного и Стив сможет покинуть душный поезд, по-настоящему вернуться в город, по которому успел так сильно соскучиться. Сейчас ему казалось, что даже не особенно любимых одноклассников он готов встретить с распростертыми объятиями.

Подошедшая мама положила ладонь ему на плечо, словно почувствовав волнение. Стив попытался уйти от прикосновения, но не слишком настойчиво, забыв об этом буквально через мгновение.

Стыки рельс продолжали отсчитывать секунды. Руки оттягивали сумки с вещами, но ставить их на пол, словно признавая этим, что ехать еще долго, не хотелось. С минуты на минуту они остановятся, и совершенно неважно, что для того, чтобы покинуть поезд, дается не меньше четверти часа. Он должен выйти первым, чтобы увидеть, что его ждут.

Или нет? Стив изо всех сил гнал от себя эту мысль, но она возвращалась с упорством хищника, преследующего раненую добычу.

Стив не привык к дружбе. И никогда, наверное, не сможет привыкнуть так, чтобы начать считать близкого человека обыденной частью своей жизни, откровенно небогатой на положительные события. Баки перевернул его мир, изменил, дал понять Стиву, что он нужен. И из уважения и бесконечной благодарности Роджерс сурово одергивал себя всякий раз, когда дождливым вечером карандаш валился из рук, а мысли сводились к одному и тому же: это пройдет. Ты перестанешь быть ему нужен, или никогда и не был, он уйдет, вновь оставив тебя наедине с остальным миром. Смотри, сейчас поезд остановится, а на перроне не будет ни одного знакомого лица, взъерошенной прически, горящих серых глаз. Никто не хлопнет тебя по плечу, не потащит смотреть на очередную диковину в недавно открывшемся музее. Ты вернешься в город так, словно Баки в твоей жизни никогда и не было.

Стив покачнулся, восстанавливая равновесие, когда вагон окончательно остановился. Сердце глухо бухало в груди, не давая расслабиться. Малодушно прикрыв глаза, Стив ждал, когда створки с шипением откроются. По ногам тянуло холодом.

— Ну же, иди, — легкий толчок в спину все же заставил Роджерса открыть глаза.

В нескольких метрах от него стоял Баки, растерянно шарящий взглядом по вагонам. Стива он еще не увидел, и это дало тому еще пару мгновений — чтобы последними словами выругать себя за сомнения, буквально слетая со ступеней навстречу другу и без труда волоча за собой тяжелые вещи.

В метре от Баки Стив остановился, будто налетев на невидимую стену, окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, словно проверяя, все ли в порядке.

— Привет, Стиви, — Баки широко улыбнулся, без колебаний сокращая оставшееся расстояние и сгребая его в охапку. Стив пискнул, не решаясь разжать руки и обнять его в ответ, и бестолково трепыхаясь в руках. Теплые руки окружили его, не оставляя выбора — только уткнуться лбом в плечо, чувствуя, как из пальцев выскальзывают ручки сумок. Там же нет ничего хрупкого, верно?

Когда Стив изо всех сил вцепился в Баки, тот даже охнул, не ожидая такой прыти.

— Ты в порядке? — вполголоса спросил Баки, не пытаясь освободиться.

— Ага, — Роджерс даже кивнул, мазнув носом по его ключице, но руки так и не опустил.

— Неужели там было настолько плохо?

— Нормально, — помедлив, Стив все же отступил от Баки на полшага, заново поднимая вещи. Не слушая возражения, тот отнял у него сразу обе сумки, предварительно приветственно помахав подошедшей женщине.

— Ладно, мальчики, идемте. Спасибо что пришел, Джеймс.

Лениво отбивающийся от пытающегося вернуть себе хотя бы одну сумку Стива, Баки с довольным видом кивнул. Теперь все снова было правильно.


End file.
